Nymph Meré
Nymph Mere was one of the District 4 females from LightStone123's 325th Annual Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Wayne Defleckt, Giller McFish, and Fressa Saltie. Overall she placed 12th out of 56. Nymph later competed in the District 4 Death Duel. She was joined by other District 4 tributes who failed to win their original games and were not voted into the 327th Annual Hunger Games. Overall she placed 10th out of 10. Personality Nymph is a seen as a very innocent girl at first glance. Her pure, cute looks further these first impressions. Nymph is often very nice and caring, she seemingly always helps others whenever she can. She is warming and calm, and she is very soothing to be with at first glance. But if you peer a bit closer you see something completely different. A person of intense madness. Her pure, caring persona is used to disguise and hide her inner self. In reality she is completely insane after all the traumatizing things that has happened to her in her past. Her stature makes her hear voices, the voices tells Nymph things and she speaks back to them. She also has a unnerving habit of going silent for days at end, not sleeping, eating or doing anything at all. When she falls into these "stroaks" the only thing she will do is draw. But not regular drawings, no. She draws horrible scenes from her past, dead bodies littering the floor and her in the center, her face coated with crimson blood. It´s always the same scenario, always the same drawing, always the exact same positions of the bodies. After she is done she screams at the drawing and burns it in the oven as fast as possible. Even though any normal person would never be able to copy the drawing. But Nymph can, with pin-point accuracy the drawing is always the same. When she is all alone she has an ill habit of whispering to herself, always the same sentence, over and over and over again. "I lost, I lost, I lost the game. It´s coming for me. But I won´t let it have my little tea-shop for itself. I love you mom, and I always will" Looks Nymph has silky blonde hair that falls down her back in elegant curls, it reaches her waist and is very smooth and luxurious. Her hair is colored black at the front. She has big, round sky-blue eyes and a chubby, petite face. Her skin is sligthly tanned from the intense sun in District 4, her eyebrows are dark and sligthly arched up. She has soft, big lips which she normally coats with a pink gloss and huge, perfect breasts. She is a bit on the chubby side, as she has had enough to eat all her life, but she´s not too round. She is often seem wearing a soft, dark-blue slik dress and her token, a sky-blue ribbon she got from her mother when she was born, in her hair. Training Score 325th Annual Hunger Games: 3 Games Kills N/A Allies N/A Other Killed by: Piper Quinn District 4 Death Duel Kills N/A Allies N/A Other Killed by: Fressa Saltie Aftermath Harley Swoop thought Nymph's death to be hilarious. It was Nymph's distraction that allowed the Anti-Careers to ambush and kill Piper. However, they were disappointed it was not Acheron, who feel into their trap. Trivia * Nymph managed to survive eight days in the arena, even though she never put her hands on any kind of weapon. Category:District 4 Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:Throwing Axe Users Category:12th Place